Nyan Kanagaki
| image = | name = | kanji = カナガキニャン | romanji = Kanagaki Nyan | race = Shinigami | birthday = June 14 | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'4" | weight = 145 lbs | eyes = Turquoise | hair = Black | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the Second Division Head of the Onmitsukidō | previous occupation = | team = Second Division Onmitsukidō | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Jonsuno Kanagaki (father) Xander Kanagaki (brother) Fuminori Kanagaki (brother) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Deceased | shikai = Nekokaburi | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Nyan Kanagaki (カナガキニャン,Kanagaki Nyan) is the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Nyan has long black hair, and sparkling turquoise eyes. She wears the traditional Shinigami Captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Nyan wears the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does were long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Personality Nyan is a sweet soul who is willing to give anything for the people she cares about and she also has a strong sense of right and wrong. She gets along with her friends and colleges quite well. Her squad adores her, and due to the relationship she shares with her squad, she will often treat her squad to tea in times of peace. When meeting new people, she is often shy, and unsure of what to say, but if she is around them enough, she eventually comes to either love or dislike them depending on how they act to her and her comrades. She also tends to be somewhat clumsy, often bumping into to walls or tripping when she gets distracted. At times she can seem not confident in her abilities, however she can overcome this when her comrades need her most. On her days off, she spends time sleeping and rarely doing paperwork. She has also been shown to be quite creative in combat, designing a fine strategy before launching an attack. Plot Turn Back the Pendulum ;Turn Back the Pendulum 1: The Breaking Point Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Onmitsukidō. She is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society at the moment, being second only to the previous captains of the Second Division. She can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless she allows it. Flash Steps Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, she is also required to be highly proficient in Flash Steps. She has been shown to almost keep up with the Captain-Commander, being able to hit him once with the darts of her zanpakuto in their sparring match, but not getting a chance to do so again as Hiromasa was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpō techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nyan is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Nyan has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through her appearances, Nyan has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Nyan has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She has shown to be adept in putting her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Kidō Expert: As Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Nyan is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough that she is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. Zanpakuto Nekokaburi (ネコカブリ, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing) is Nyan's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba and a turquoise hilt to match her eyes. * Shikai: Is released by the phrase, "Reveal your true colors." Grasping onto Nekokaburi with her right hand, the entire sword will glow blue and shrink in size. When the emitting glow dies off, it is revealed that Nekokaburi has now taken on the form of an accessory. Covering Nyan's right wrist is a black gauntlet with a small chain linking to a large, thick dart gun on Nyan's pointer finger. The cone-like shaped dart gun extends at a length about twice as far as the normal extension of the finger, allowing Nyan’s striking range to increase slightly. : Shikai Special Ability: Nekokaburi's ability is that it can fire poison darts from it's miniature gun on Nyan's finger. The potency of the poison depends on Nyan's mood. If she is in a good mood it takes longer to kill the victim and can even be cured. When Nyan is angered or greatly grief stricken, the poison becomes violently potent and can kill within minutes after being injected by a dart. The poison can enter the body through any opening and even the smallest cuts. * Bankai: Not Yet revealed.